The Christmas Party that Bonded the Whole Vongola Family Together
by conan-inuyasha
Summary: read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Christmas Party That Bonded the Whole Vongola Family Together.**

**By Conan- InuYasha**

**For My KHR Secret Santa – Alice Vermillion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR in any shape or form. **

**Chapter 1**

October 15th after the Arcobaleno Representative Battles Tsuna was thinking of how his family (the tenth gen) and the future Varia interacted with each other. He was unhappy that the Varia were still looking down on them even after they clearly had beaten the Varia ( by the Vongola sky ring accepting Tsuna instead of Xanxus) in the Ring tournament . Tsuna desperately wants both groups to get along as one family group (like when there is a crisis) at all times.

So then Tsuna had an idea. That he will have a Christmas party on Christmas Day for both groups. But when Tsuna calculated all the people that were going to be invited he realized that he couldn't have the party in his house in Namimori , Japan. Because it would be way to crowded to have it there and they couldn't have it on the riverbank ( like they had their New Year's party their first year of being friends) either. Because then the Varia may not come. So Tsuna continued to ponder as to where he could have this party when he had time ( homework, training with Reborn or Hibari, or hanging out with his guardians so they wouldn't worry about him) until October 31.

Time Skip_-

On October 31 Tsuna was just finishing helping his Okaa-san decorate the house and helping Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta make Jack-O-Lantern for Halloween. When he heard ReBorn's Leon shaped cellphone ringing and ReBorn was talking to Nono(Timoteo). When Tsuna was struck with an idea, that he could ask his grandpa Timoteo if he could borrow the Vongola Mansion in Italy which would definitely make it easier for the Varia to come and it would be big enough that Hibari,Kyoya his cloud guardian won't find that they are crowding and have him trying to 'bite everyone to death'.

So Tsuna walked over to ReBorn and asked him respectively ," ReBorn, May I borrow Leon so that I can talk to my grandpa."

ReBorn in answer to Tsuna's request said into the phone to Nono," Nono, Dame-Tsuna would like to talk to you."and flipped Leon to Tsuna. Then ReBorn walked out of the room to give his dame- student some privacy.

Once Tsuna was sure that ReBorn was gone. He said," Grandpa, I was thinking of throwing a Christmas party for the Varia &amp; my guardians and myself. But my home here in Japan is too small to accommodate everyone. Especially if everyone doesn't want to be ' Bitten to Death' by my anti-social cloud guardian. So I was wondering if you would let me borrow the Vongola Mansion there in Italy? It would be easier since the Varia most of the time is in Italy and are use to coming over to the mansion."

Timoteo( Nono) then asked ," Tsunayoshi, don't you have any more people that you would want to invite to this party? Like females? Or parents?"

Tsuna answered," Yes sir, I have my sun guardian's younger sister, Sasagawa, Kyoko and my friend Miura, Haru, Lambo's friend I-Pin. Then there's a boy that is living with my Okaa-san and myself who's name is Fuuta de la Stella, and I would like to ask Irie, Shoichi who is a strategist/technician and Spanner who is a inventor/mechanic friends that I made when we time-traveled nine years and ten months into the future. And with both Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta there my Okaa-san would definitely by coming. I would like to have Basil, Lal Mirch, Colonnello and my Otou-san from CEDEF to come. But you would have to talk to their boss because my Otou-san and I are not on good terms yet but Okaa-san would love to see her husband. I may even ask Yuni the sky Arcobaleno to invite the other Arcobalenos since four of the nine(if you include Bermuda von Veckerschtiein of the Vinice in the group which Tsuna does) are already going to be there: Tsuna's home tutor- ReBorn, Varia- Esper Mammon/ Viper, CEDEF- Lal Mirch and Colonnello."

Timoteo then said," That should make for a very lively party. I think that you should come out about a month before the party and then we can bring your friends/family out about two weeks later so that you and I can decorate the mansion, get the menu ready and plan any games that you want to play at the party. Then we could go Christmas shopping for presents for everyone to open up under our Christmas tree too."

Tsuna replied," I think I can get ReBorn to get me out of school if I tell him that you want me to come to Italy and then I can get Hayato my storm guardian and self-imposed right hand man to get any school assignments/ homework for me. But I think that I should get myself a satellite cellphone so that I can still be in contact with my guardians and Okaa-san just in case something were to go wrong while ReBorn and myself are away. ReBorn would come with me so that my self-imposed right hand man wouldn't freak out about me not having a guardian with me at all times. But then we can tell ReBorn once we get there that he can do his own thing while I hang out with you. So we'll see you around the last week of November."

Timoteo said," I'll send one of Vongola's private jets and a passport/vista for you and I'll send passports/vistas for the friends/family that would need them(all except maybe Gokudera, Lambo,Mukuro because they are Italian) so that they will have them to come later."

Tsuna then said," Thank you Grandpa. I think I'd better get off the phone now so that Leon can change back and rest. So goodbye for now Grandpa."Then Tsuna pushed the end call button and Leon transformed back into his chameleon shape. So then Tsuna walked out of the room to go find ReBorn so that Leon could get back to his partner.

Once Tsuna found ReBorn he hands ReBorn Leon. Then he makes sure that his Okaa-san was not in hearing range and asks ReBorn ," ReBorn, do you think that you could arrange to get me out of school for around a months time? I'd have Hayato pick up any homework assignments that come in the first two weeks and I'd not complain about doing anymore homework that would may come after those first two weeks."

ReBorn glared at his dame-student, wondering what his dame-student was up to and asked," Why should I arrange to get you out of school for a month?"

Tsuna replied with a smirk,"Because Nono wants me to visit him in Italy. Plus he's going to help me with a little surprise that I want to do for all three branches of Vongola Familia for Christmas. And you will be accompanying me there as a bodyguard since the guardians will not be there for two weeks. But they will arrive two weeks later."

Then ReBorn was evilly smirking at his dame-student and said," When did you get so sneaky ,Dame-Tsuna?

Tsuna answered," I learned from the sadistic master. Even if I'm not as sadistic as you yet."

ReBorn smiled and said," I'll do it for you. So that your friends/family can have there big surprise."

To Be Continued . It will get much better later on . But this is all I could write/ type in the time limit for the KHR Secret Santa fan-fic. Hope Alice Vermillion likes it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Christmas Party That Bonded the Whole Vongola Family Together.**

**By Conan- InuYasha**

**For My KHR Secret Santa – Alice Vermillion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR in any shape or form. **

**I'll write as soon as I have written enough in my hard copy of this story.**

**Chapter 2**

November 1st which was a school day. Tsuna was picked up by Gokudera, Hayato and Yamamoto, Takeshi at his front gate as per usual and they went to school. On the way to school Tsuna asked Hayato if he knew of any good cell phone stores here in Namimori, Japan.

Hayato then asked," Juudaimei, are you thinking about getting yourself a cell phone?"

Tsuna replied to Hayato,"I'm not just thinking about getting one. I'm getting one. Because I have a "private" meeting with Nono in a couple of weeks in Italy. But I still want to be in contact with you guys and or my Okaa-san if something were to go wrong. Oh and Hayato I need you to gather my assignments from school for the first two weeks. Then ask politely for the teacher to hold the next two weeks assignments for you, Takeshi, myself, Chrome, Kyoko and Haru. Because by then all of you guardians will be on a "mission"in Italy and the girls are going to take an extended winter vacation."

Hayato asked," You're going to be gone for a long time,Juudaimei?'

Tsuna answered him," After three weeks I'll be gone until January 1st . But I'll be back."

Hayato then said," There is a cell phone store in the shopping district."and then he asked," What kind of cellphone are you looking for, Juudaimei and do you want me to accompany you as your right-hand man to the store?"

Tsuna said in reply," I was going to ask Shoichi-kun to go with me because he would know more about what functions or features would be best for someone like me. And I was going to see what types that they carry before picking one out. But if you want to join us you can. Then we can go to the store after school today."

Hayato said as he stood proudly,"Yes, Juudaimei I will accompany you as your Right-hand man. It is my duty to help you in any way that is needed."

As they continued walking and had just arrived at the gate to their school and Yamamoto, Takeshi already hurrying off to class. When Shoichi was passing by. So Tsuna called out to him," Shoichi, may I talk to you for a little bit?"

Shoichi yelped, then came over to them and asked," What do you want to talk about Tsuna because I don't want to be late to my own school?"

Tsuna replied and asked," I was just going to ask if you were free this afternoon after school? Because I was wanting you to help me pick out my first cellphone."

Shoichi caught the underlying indication of why Tsuna would want him to help pick out his first cell phone. So he replied," I'll meet you right here at your school's gate right after school to do so, My Boss. But right now I have to really get to my school or I may be given a detention and then I wouldn't be able to help you." and he hurried on his way.

Then Tsuna and his friends want in to their school and to their classes.

At lunch as per usual up on the school's roof top Tsuna notified the other guardians and family members who weren't walking with him that morning(That would be: Dokuro Chrome, Onii-san/ Sasagawa Ryohei, Miura Hara, Sasagawa Kyoko, and Hibari Kyoya from a distance). About what he was going to do after school. So that all the older guardians would be aware and wouldn't worry about him.

Then Hayato asked," Juudaimei, why are you telling these **idiots **anything about our plans for this afternoon?"

Tsuna answered Hayato," First they are **not ** idiots and I know that **all** of my guardians are worrywarts when it comes to my safety. So There."

So they finished their lunch and went back to class for the rest of the school day.

Once the school dismissal bell rang. Tsuna &amp; Hayato quickly packed up their school bags and hurried to the school's gate. So that they could meet up with Shoichi-kun and go to the cell phone store.

When they got to Nami-chu's gate Shoichi-kun was nowhere in sight and they had to wait ten minutes for him to arrive. During those ten minutes Hayato was cursing like a rude crude sailor and Tsuna was thinking ,"Why does Hayato have to have some very exasperating habits (smoking- in the manga, cursing)and be so irritable( temper) with his fellow guardians/ Familia members?"

Then suddenly Falco flew down with Colonello right in front of Tsuna &amp; Hayato. And Colonello said," Vongola Nono sent me to bring (holds up an envelope) this to you, Maggot." So then he tossed it down into Tsuna's hands and was just about to fly away.

When Tsuna says," Wait up ,Colonello (Colonello fly back) I want to invite you &amp; Lal Mirch to a Christmas party that I'm hosting at Vongola HQ in Italy on Christmas day. I'm going to try to invite all the Arcobalenos but I haven't gotten to talk to Yuni yet and I was going to have Vongola Nono invite you through my Otou-san (Iemitsu). So see you later and don't tell my Otou-san about it until Nono has talked with him." And then Colonello left.

Just after Colonello left. Tsuna realized that Hayato (he's self-appointed right-hand) had probably over-heard him talking to Colonello about the Christmas party that he was going to host in Italy and more likely deduced that it has something to do with Tsuna's special meeting with Vongola Nono.

So Tsuna slowly turned around to face Hayato and asked Hayato timidly," Hayato, How much of the conversation with Colonello did you over-hear ? And please be honest with me. I won't be angry with you because I was stupid enough to do that in public."

Hayato answered," You are NOT stupid , Juudaimei! You were just too focused on your conversation with Colonello to remember that I was present. And yes,Juudaimei, I over-heard the total conversation with Colonello but if you wish I'll swear by the 'Omerta' that I won't tell a soul before it happens."

Tsuna said face-palming,"No, there's no need to go that far. But can I bounce the reasoning behind this Christmas party off of you , Hayato? You do know that I consider the whole group of friends as more then just mafioso s." But before he could continue Shoichi-kun showed up. So they put their talk on hold.

Tsuna then turned to Shoichi-kun and said," Kon'nichiwa (good afternoon) Shoichi-kun. How was your day at school ? Where you late getting there after our talk this morning?"

Shoichi-kun said to Tsunayoshi-kun," Kon'nichiwa to you to Tsunayoshi-kun. I just barely made it this morning and I was just given an assignment in one of my technical classes to invent or improve an electrical item. So I was thinking about making it and then after it was graded I would modify (change it) for Vongola Tenth generation's exclusive use.

Tsuna then asked ," When is this assignment due in by Shoichi-kun? Are you ready to go to the cell phone store with Hayato &amp; me now?"

Shoichi replied to Tsuna ," Well the instructor (teacher) gave us until the end of winter break. But with the partner that they assign me it will most likely be before begins depending on what my partner and I want to make. And of course I'm ready to go to the cell phone store." So they started to the store.

As they were on their way Tsuna asked Shoichi-kun ," Um, Do I know who your partner is?"

Shoichi answered," Yes, you know my science/ technology partner. It's Spanner . He just transferred here because he wanted to be close to his future boss and to get to know me sooner then what our future selves past was."

Tsuna then said," I have a suggestion that if Spanner wants to make a mini mosca again and wants to give it to someone (himself) . Could he use a computer monitor for the head instead of the mosca head which is kind of disturbing to look at. I mean you could put in an AI (artificial intelligence) in so that it can make a face on the monitor."

Shoichi started to think about what Tsuna just suggested about the mini mosca.

While Shoichi was thinking, they arrived at the cellphone store that Hayato had told them about. So they went inside and a lady with long brown hair in a braid, late 30's early 40's (body type up to reader's imagination) by the name of Tabitha (which is the author's real name) came to serve them.

Tsuna put up one pointer finger to mean that they would be there in a little while. Because he had been so occupied with he's conversations with Hayato &amp; Shoichi. That he forgot to see what was in the manila envelope that Colonello had tossed to him.

To Be Continued


End file.
